He's Mine
by KitSnake
Summary: Sasuke&Naruto were the best assassins in the game. Wanted by the FBI for interfering with their business, and taking down their targets before they even get there, and admired by one of their young agents named Suko. Yet things take a turn for the worst. Meaning the two passionate lovers become passionate enemies. (Waring: BOYXBOY Rater M later chapt, Sasunaru, yaoi, action, agent)
1. Betrayal

(Warning: BOYXBOY action in later chapters perhaps. I don't own the naruto franchise. Tis a fanfiction story I created. Kind of one-shot thing I'm testing out to see if it would be a good story)

Around a warehouse in the middle of the night were a bunch of FBI vehicles, and ambulances loading up the bodies around the place. The FBI were frantic, and pissed that the targets were delivered this way. The Agent in charge of the assignment was Rokshi Mikuto whom was going over the evidence found apparently very happy about it. He turned to his young detective Suko a boy with green eyes, and brown bowl cut hair with bangs on each side. He was watching the bodies load up into the ambulance.

"Looks like our little vigilantes were having problems" he said as he showed him pictures of the crime scene. He looked them over with green orbs then up at Rokshi. "They had a shootout?" he asked as he took another glance back at the picture. There were no bodies in that part of the ware house, but there were bullet holes all over the place.

"Looks like more of a fall-out. We have the blond one up at the hospital right now. He's not in critical condition, but he's pretty beat up. Head up there, and see what you can get out of him before we move him, since you've studied them the most" he said as he turned back to the other detectives.

He nodded eagerly, and took off in his car up to the hospital. He'd been dying to meet them, and ask them how they do it. How they could take out a room full of men without a single word, and infiltrate an enemy base without ever leaving a trace, but a note saying "Your Late".

They'd willingly posed for a surveillance camera during one of their missions, so they'd know what they looked like, but that did nothing, but enrage the FBI, because there were no records of them, and no one knew them.

The whole time though he was curious about this situation. They seemed so close to each other, and yet this didn't make any since unless they must be up to something big! He thought as he got off the elevator, and walked down the hall to the suspect's room.

In the room laid the blond man whom had a strange look on his face. It looked like a mix between anger, lost, and just plain hurt. Despite the bandages wrapped around the man's forehead, and wrist he was sure there were more. Suko dismissed the guards out of the room where they stood some feet's away from door, he then put a paper covering over the window as protocol before he took a seat beside the guy on the bed. The blond had been handcuffed to the bed, but looked as if that wouldn't hold him.

"How are you feeli- "Like shit" the blond spat out as he jiggled the handcuff chains. He turned his head to look at the young detective's badge, and smirked. "Suko huh? Figured they'd send you to talk to me. Well I'm Naruto, hun." the blond said as he sat up, and winked at the boy.

Suko gulped, and nodded. There was something about the blond guy from his tattoo whiskered face to that taunting grin. "What h-happened?" Suko choked out casually. Naruto groaned, and slumped back down on the bed with a thud.

"What the fuck does it look like happened?" he spat out again as he yanked on the handcuffs. Suko jumped, and reached over Naruto to hold him down, and blushed a bright red when the guy licked his cheek. That made him jump back touching the right side of his face. Naruto chuckled, and rolled his eyes as he jiggled the chains.

"Not so smart are you" the blond snickered as he stuck his tongue out seductively at the boy. Suko shook his head, and regained his composure. "Did he do this to you?" Suko asked as he gestured at Naruto's hospital attire. "Who Sasuke?" Naruto said with anger in his voice as he looked out the window.

"Sasuke?" Suko asked curiously as he sat back down. "Yeah that fucker. Open the window for me will you hun? It's hot as hell in here" asked Naruto with pouted lips. Suko did so quickly wanting to get back to the topic. When he turned back around Naruto had his gun aimed at him with the handcuff dangling off his right wrist.

"Why did he do this to you?" Suko asked as held up his hands. "No idea kid, but when I find out you'll be the first to know" Naruto said with a smirk to the boy as he motioned for the boy to get out of the way.

Suko moved to the side out of the path of the window in front of a closet cabinet. "Where on the 5th floor there's no wa- "Let me worry about that" Naruto said as he climbed off the bed revealing a little too much than he should making Suko blush. "You're not even trying to stop me why?"

Naruto asked as he undid the right handcuff from his wrist with the keys he'd clearly stolen from one of the guards, and gestured for the boy to hold out his hands. "I'm kind of a fan. I guess" the young detective said as he was handcuffed to one of the handles of the cabinet door behind him.

"I know. You've been keeping tabs on me, and Sasuke for a while now, but that doesn't explain why you're willing to get fired" Naruto said as he moved Suko over a little so he could open the closet, and get his clothes out they'd put in a bag. "Well I believe what you're doing is right, and are you really going to strip in fro-"Yes. You can look if you want" Naruto said with a sexy pose at the boy whom just went redder, and looked away.

Naruto stripped, and put on his black slacks along with an orange buttoned shirt, and black blazer with black dress shoes. "Alright hun all done" he said as he turned the boy around. Suko blinked at the attire, and smiled. "Nice" the boy said with admiration in his voice.

Naruto chuckled as he reached back in the closet to grab another plastic bag where they'd put his twin magnums. Thankfully they'd hadn't taken it in yet, so he tucked them behind him in the hem of his pants under his blazer. He then turned to move the bed in front of the door silently, and effortlessly.

He jammed it between the corner, and the door so it'd take longer to get in. "If only Sasuke was that affectionate" Naruto said as he walked back over to the boy. "Forgive me" Naruto said as he hit the boy on the right side of his face with the butt of the gun giving him a bruise.

Suko had of course let out a shout of pain which caused the guards to rush at the door. "Had to make it look convincing" Naruto giggled out as he kissed the bruise, and slide the gun back into the boys holster before he ran over to the window. "Keep the FBI out of my way will you baby" Naruto asked in a dreamlike voice without looking at him.

Suko winced from the pain looking at Naruto's back. "I can try" he said silently as he heard the guards trying to get in. "Good because the only person that's going to take down Sasuke is me. If anyone gets in my way. I'll kill them. That goes for you too Suko" he said as he shot a playful smile back at the boy after he'd turned around.

Naruto jumped backwards onto the window edge using his hands to balance him, and blew a kiss at the boy as he leaned backwards seeming to fall out of the window. Suko just starred in shock as he turned back to look at the guards bursting through the door running over to the window. "Where'd he go?!" "What the hell happened?!" the guards stammered out looking from Suko to the window.

Suko just turned away from them smiling to himself. Now his life was getting interesting. Though it wouldn't be that easy. It'd be pretty fun.


	2. Back Tracking

Naruto had waited till they cleared the place which around daybreak before he headed back inside the warehouse. He walked amongst the trashed place, and bloodstains to a deserted room filled with pillars, and bullet holes. He had a distant look on his face with his blue optics shielded by his blond bangs as he remembered everything…from the amazing night before to the horrible night after.

~Flashback Night Before~

Naruto, and Sasuke were in a hotel loading up their guns, and equipment needed for tomorrow. It was night time, and Naruto was wearing a red silk lingerie dress that stopped just beneath his ass, so if he ever bent over he'd reveal the matching panties he'd bought with it.

Sasuke was wearing his black boxers watching the news on the small TV as he loaded his shotgun with a bottle of vodka next to him on the night stand by the lamp.

Naruto grinned, and rolled on the bed onto his back with his magnum in hand aiming it at Sasuke.

"This better be the last job bastard" Naruto glared at Sasuke aiming at his head. Sasuke chuckled darkly quickly picking up his shotgun aiming it at Naruto. The blond rolled over on his stomach still aiming his magnum at Sasuke as he propped himself on his knees on the bed.

"I'm serious Sasuke! You promised!" Naruto said with a frown on his lips. Sasuke smirked, and lowered his shotgun motioning Naruto to come over.

"I know. Get your ass over here". Naruto rolled his eyes as he lowered his magnum, and crawled on the bed on his hands, and knees over to Sasuke. Sasuke stood up, and moved the tip of the shotgun barrel under Naruto's chin.

Naruto pouted cutely, and glared up at the raven, making Sasuke smirk moving the shotgun over the blonde's lips.

"I keep my word babe just as much you keep yours" Sasuke said with a teasing motion as he moved it back under Naruto's chin making him lift up back on his knees.

He took the blonds magnum from him, and sat it on the nightstand as he switched to grab the bottle of vodka taking a sip still looking down at his little pet.

Naruto grinned seductively up at Sasuke before he jutted up, and took the bottle from him, and took a swig himself. Sasuke shook his head as he put his shotgun on the dresser top behind him, and turned back to see Naruto standing up on the bed before him.

The bottle of vodka had been placed on the night stand, and the blond was grinning down at Sasuke.

"What are you-"Sshhh bastard" Naruto interrupted as he started to dance moving his hips side to side as he gripped the hem of his dress lifting it up every now, and then while he backed away from Sasuke.

"You teasing little bitch" Sasuke chuckled out as he jumped onto the bed making Naruto stumble a bit.

"Yeah, but I'm the baddest Bitch" he said as he twirled around stopping to flip Sasuke off. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this shaking his head. He walked over to Naruto grabbing him, and yanking him into a forced kiss where Naruto squirmed trying to get out of his hold.

Sasuke broke the kiss, and watched the blond stare at him with playful hate. "You mad?" spoke the raven with an evil taunting smile.

"Fuck you" Naruto spat out as he tried to get out of Sasuke's grip again only to be pushed against the wall above the bed headboard.

"As you wish". The raven pulled up the blondes dress up, and above his head using it as makeshift handcuffs. Naruto moaned, and tried to fake escape only to be turned around, and have his panties yanked down to his ankles.

"Jesus bastard could you move any slower" Naruto taunted as he moved his ass against Sasuke's growing erection in his boxers.

Sasuke gripped, and spanked the blonde's ass before biting down on his shoulder. Naruto moaned out loving the mixture of pain, and pleasure.

He could feel the fabric blocking Sasuke's hard cock be removed. "Hurry the fuck up temeee" Naruto groaned out hotly as he rubbed his ass against Sasuke's cock more.

"Damnit Naruto!" Sasuke growled against Naruto's neck. He positioned his cock at the blonde's entrance, and rammed himself inside while covering the blonde's mouth with his right hand, and gripping the blonde's hair with his left.

Naruto moaned, and breathed out harshly through his nose as Sasuke thrusted inside the blond boy mercilessly. That's how their love was. Rough, passionate, and dangerous. Sasuke continued to pound the blond until Naruto bit down on his hand which made Sasuke yank on the blonde's hair more.

"Bite me again" Sasuke snapped out huskily as he kept his hand over the blonde's mouth, and slowed down his movements to precise thrusts slow pulling out, and rough going in.

Naruto of course being the daring one bit down on the raven's hand harder this time. Sasuke yanked his hand out of Naruto's mouth cursing the blond. Naruto laughed real cocky like, with intakes of air from having to breathe through his nose.

"Hah….hah…you asked" stammered out the blond with a chuckle of amusement. Sasuke pulled his cock out of Naruto at that moment, and through him down on the bed on his back.

He dropped down himself shortly afterwards onto his knees grabbing the blond, and flipping him onto his stomach.

"On your fucking knees" Sasuke ordered as he knelt over Naruto, and pulled on his hair again yanking him to his hands, and knees.

"Now where getting somewhere" groaned out Naruto as he winced from the pain having his hair pulled again.

Sasuke positioned himself again at Naruto's entrance, and thrusted up inside the blond over, and over again using his free hand to pump Naruto's own cock for extra measures.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah f-uck!"Stammered out blond as he bounced on, and off against Sasuke's cock.

Naruto was already close to cumming as he pushed himself against Sasuke more for him to go even deeper.

Sasuke let go of the blonde's hair, and used that hand to grip the blonde's waist. Naruto gripped the sheets as he bit down on the sheets as well taking the fabric in his mouth out of ecstasy.

"F-fuckk" the raven uttered as he neared his own climax feeling Naruto's entrance tightening around his cock.

"NhMmf-ahmf-Mmmff!" the blond moaned out with the sheet still between his teeth as he came in Sasuke's hand, on the sheets, and a little on his stomach.

Sasuke bit back a moan as he came inside Naruto still thrusting inside to make sure he emptied it all into the disobedient blond.

They both collapsed with Sasuke pulling out of Naruto to lye next to him.

Naruto moaned a little letting the sheets slip out of his mouth as he cuddled up next to Sasuke. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the boy before scooting away which made Naruto hit his shoulder.

"Are you serious?" the blond shot out which made Sasuke laugh, and turn to cuddle the boy.

"Of course not. I Love you" Sasuke said as he kissed the boys forehead. Naruto's eyes went wide in shock for Sasuke never, ever said it first.

"I Love you too! So this is really the last job" the blond asked with hope in his eyes as he looked up at Sasuke. He really wanted them to have a normal life, though he enjoyed the killing maybe a little to much, he really wanted a real family.

Sasuke nodded tiredly, and with a strange look on his face. "Of course. I Promise" he said as he looked into his lovers eyes.

~End Of Flashback Night Before~

Naruto had a tear coming down his cheek as the raven's words echoed in his head. 'It sure was the last job' the blonde thought as he wiped the tear from his face harshly. He walked around the warehouse room now seeing the battle take place all over again.

~Flashback Night After~

"We did it! This should be the last of Orochimaru's head guys" Naruto said as he kicked a dead guy in the side.

"This was a little odd though" the blonde went on as he stole a glance at Sasuke who staring of into the distance. "Why would you say that?" Sasuke asked as he turned to shoot a strange look at his partner.

"Well there were supposed to be 10 guys. I counted 9" Naruto said as he looked around the place with his hands on his hips. He heard a shotgun ca-cock, and turned around quickly with his magnum raised.

"Sasuke what ar-"It's just business doll" the raven said awkwardly as he fired only to miss as Naruto dived behind a crate. Though some of the pellets hit the blonde in the shoulder "What the fuck Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted with heartbreak in his voice as he looked at his bleeding shoulder.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but kept his gun raised as he walked over to the crate quietly, and quickly aimed over it to see no one behind it. Sasuke immediately switched his aim behind him to see no one there as well from what Naruto could see.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked from a distant location as he hid back from looking. He was so confused, and hurt trying to make sense of it, but got no answer from his love.

"Sasuke!" shouted the blond as he jutted out of his hiding place with his gun aimed at where he thought Sasuke was. He switched, and checked his surroundings back to back looking for the man.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted feeling tears start to form in his eyes, but held them back. He heard a ca-cock sound again, and dived on instinct into a room nearby where he hid behind a pillar.

He could hear the raven's footsteps approaching, and shot of a warning shot near the door guessing it didn't do anything, because Sasuke remained silent. Naruto cursed under his breath as he quickly reloaded his gun.

Next thing he knew pieces of wood were being blasted of the pillar making Naruto scream, and cover his ears until it stopped suddenly. He peaked around the pillar to see Sasuke ca-cock his shotgun aiming it at the blonde that instantly hid back behind the pillar as he fired.

Naruto fired back this time from the opposite side hitting Sasuke in the shoulder making the man curse.

"Sasuke stop this shit right now!" the blond shouted as he moved from around the pillar aiming his magnum at the injured raven. Sasuke smirked at the blond as he dropped his shotgun, and pulled out his combat knife.

Naruto lowered his magnum, and shook his head from left to right with a saddened look. "Sasuke don't do this, whatever's going on we can fix it together" Naruto begged as he tossed his gun to the side.

Sasuke's smirk vanished, and he ran at the boy. Naruto quickly pulled out his own combat knife, and dodged Sasuke's front attack, cutting the ravens back in the process. He heard Sasuke groan from the pain, as he turned to face the blond, and spin his knife in his hand.

"Sasuke stop this please" the blond begged again as Sasuke lunged at the boy this time with enough force to where Naruto couldn't dodge, and he had no choice but to block the knife from piercing his chest.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted as he tried to knee Sasuke in the side only to have him jump back, and lung forward again punching the blond in the face knocking him to the ground on his hands.

Naruto spat out blood before he turned around on his back in time to stop Sasuke from jabbing the knife in his back. "Fuck you!" the blond shouted then spat in Sasuke's face, and kicked him in the stomach making him stagger back off the blond.

Naruto stumbled getting up as he watched Sasuke wipe the spit from his face, and chuckle. Naruto lunged at Sasuke this time, and they engaged in fast movements repeatedly dodging each other's advances.

Flipping off each-other, and getting well aimed cuts on each other's bodies despite the hits being taken to their stomachs, and sides. Sasuke got a lucky hit in when he jabbed the pommel of the combat knife in the blonde's stomach making him cough up blood, and stagger to the ground.

Naruto could barely breathe as he waited for Sasuke to get it over with. Sasuke used the heel of his boot to kick the blond on his back. Naruto coughed up more blood as he looked up at Sasuke. His vision was a bit blurry, but something about Sasuke wasn't right he looked sorry.

Sirens could be heard in the distant approaching the warehouse. Naruto saw Sasuke look towards the noise then back down at him. "Be good now baby doll" he heard Sasuke say as he saw the man's boot come towards his face quickly knocking him out.

~End of Flashback Night After~

'You should have killed me, but you didn't' Naruto thought to himself as he walked over to the spot where he was laying before Sasuke knocked him out.

"Big mistake hun. This baby doll is going to be reaalll good when he finds you" the blond spoke out loud this time with husky hate in his voice as he drew his magnum quickly, and aimed it at the last remaining light in the warehouse room, and shot it out effortlessly without looking at it.

"I hope you're prepared" the blond said as the light flickered on revealing a pissed blond then died out.

Talking to yourself always helps relieve pressure especially if you're Naruto, and a bastard/partner you were in love with for year's ups, and betrays you for no clear reasons.


	3. First Off

Naruto was now back in their hotel they had spent the night in before. His things were there, but Sasuke's things were completely gone. He rolled his eyes as he took off his jacket, and sat on the bed to think.

It had been a long ass walk from the hospital to the warehouse, then back to the hotel since Sasuke had also taken the car, and his wallet. He wasn't surprised when the hotel owner didn't ask where his partner was.

The FBI had posted their pictures before in the past, but gave up when no one could identify them. That was their doing. They did use disguises sometimes, but usually they didn't need them because they were already a ghost, and they were good at bribing.

They used fake names, and cards for the longest. They came from a family of basically ghosts. Which were government drilled people that had no identity whatsoever for the sake of their missions.

Of course the government deemed them dangerous after they were done using them, so they them wiped out.

The two boy's family saw this coming though, so they hid their three kids safely with trusted allies, and those kids grew up together.

The two boys though trained, fought, killed, and made love together. Their bond was unbreakable, so he thought. The other boy was Sasuke's brother Itachi he trained separately from them. Naruto sniffled a little biting his lip still feeling the rage inside him growing, and growing.

He needed to vent out his frustration. He lifted up the mattress to see if Sasuke took the phones, but his was still there.

He pulled out the cell, and dialed a number.

~Phone Call~

Iruka- _"Hello? Naruto! I saw the news are you okay?!" _

Naruto- _"I'm fine…..Sasuke he…he…I don't understand"_

Iruka- _"Oh Naruto…I'm so sorry. The best you can do right now is lay low. Forget abou-"_

Naruto- _"No! No he's going to pay for this Iruka. I could have been locked away for life, or worst. There's no way in hell that fucker is getti-"_

Iruka- _"He's already got away Naruto! What makes you think you can take him on this time?!"_

Naruto- _"I'll be ready this time. I won't hold back." _

Iruka- _"Naruto…I know you think revenge is the right path, but maybe this is a sign to stop. To live a norm-"_

Naruto- _"I'm sorry Iruka. I can't do that anymore"_

End of Phone Call

Right then Naruto ended the phone call before Iruka could protest. He switched his cell to his music player turning the volume all the way up playing the song The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars.

He set the phone to play on the nightstand as he turned to prepare. He hummed the song out for a while before he started to sing it out as he loaded up his magnums with the secretly hidden ammo cases.

**_"Come break me down. Bury me bury me. I am finished with you. Look in my eyes. You're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you" _** Naruto sung out as he placed his magnums on the bed then turned to pull out a brief case filled with one bullet proof vest he thought he'd never have to use.

He set the briefcase on the bed by the magnums then headed towards the bathroom as he continued to sing.

**_"I tried to be someone else, but nothing seemed to change. I know now, this is who I really am inside." _** He sung some more with heartbreak in his voice as he stripped slowly in the bathroom.

**_"Finally found myself. Fighting for a chance. I know now, this is who I really am!"_** Naruto sung out loudly with feeling as he stood their naked looking in the mirror.

He turned to the shower turning on the hot water, and a little of the cold water to mix making steam rise up. By the time Naruto felt it was ready enough the song had ended, and the next song began to play. The Waiting One by All That Remains.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom, and brought the phone into the bathroom setting it on the counter to the side of the sink, so he could listen. He stepped into the shower letting the water sort of sooth his aching body.

He hummed this song for a while as well till the parts he truly felt spoke his pain came up.

**_"I'm nothing to you I can see. Just walk away from me .I'm torn up but I can't believe. You sat and watched me bleed" _**he sung out in the shower with a lost look on his face as the water rushed all over his body. He grabbed the soap, and a rag soaking it up making soap suds.

He set the soap aside, and used the soaped up rag to wash his body as he continued to listen, and walk fully under the shower faucet thing to let the water rush over his face, and hair.

He stepped out from under it shaking his head slightly the steam coming up of the blond as he thought about the time he and Sasuke had made love in the shower.

**_ "How could you do this to me?! Betrayed by my closest friend. How could you do this to me?! I won't let you hurt me again now. "_** He sung out cursing the raven over, and over in his head brining his fist to the shower wall repeatedly till he finally broke.

Letting the tears come down mixing with the water from the shower as he leaned against the shower wall sliding down. This was his first break down he'd ever had since hearing about his parent's death.

This guy was the love of his life. The man he had been on the run with since childhood. The guy that promised they'd never be apart. For twenty years they fought side, by side, and now here he was.

Alone, breaking down, and lost.

Naruto coughed due to the steam catching up to him. He got up turning off the shower water after the soap suds had been washed off. He grabbed a brown towel off the rack, and wrapped it around his body from the torso on down as he got out of the shower.

He looked in the mirror again at his soaked sun kissed hair, and smiled through the pain excepting what he was, and the situation he was in now more fully.

He walked out of the bathroom with his phone stopping the music, and tossing it onto the bed. He dried off, and put on a new set of clothes which consisted of black hoodie, and sweat pants with converses.

It was time for a new location incase Sasuke was going to return to finish the job, though he doubted it. He packed up his clothes into the brief case with the bullet proof vest. He tucked his magnums inside under the clothes along with the other things he had like his laptop, and such.

He kept his phone out, and thought about who he could crash with. A grin creeped on his face as he searched through his contacts. He figured he should contact Itachi, but he wasn't sure of he was corrupted too, so he didn't though he did keep his number. He pulled up a certain fan instead, and called.

~Phone Call~

Suko- _"Hello?"_

Naruto- _"Hey Hun how are you?"_

Suko- _"N-Naruto?! How'd yo- this isn't a safe line to ca-"_

Naruto- _"Calm down sweetie I know. But as of right now this phone call isn't even happening. How I got your number isn't important right now. I need your help"_

Suko- "…_My help? With what?"_

Naruto- _"I need a place to crash, and I also need some help with tracking the bastard. I can find anyone else in the world, but Sasuke is like me…Plus I think you're the only one right now that can help me"_

Suko- _"…..Okay. Where are you?"_

Naruto- _"At the Kisko Inn on the Southside on Elquin Avenue" _

Suko- _"Alright. I'm on my way"_

Naruto- _"Thanks hun. You have no idea how much this means to me."_

~End of Phone Call~

Naruto hung up the phone before Suko could respond, and smiled sitting there on the bed. He looked back at the bottle of vodka still there, and glared at it slightly before turning back to his phone, and looking at Sasuke's contact ID.

He figured Sasuke would have changed it by now, so he deleted the number. Nothing made sense…absolutely nothing, but he was going to find out. Through brute force if he had too.


	4. Let's Get Started

It was now in the middle of day as Naruto heard a horn beep outside, and headed out with his bags stuffing his phone in his hoodie pocket. He put his things in the trunk before hopping in the front seat.

"Thanks sweetie. No need to stop by the front I already turned in my key a while ago" Naruto said with a smile as he leaned over, and kissed the boy on the cheek making him blush.

"He-hah…Why'd you just…never mind" Suko mumbled as he drove on back to his house. Naruto didn't care anymore as of this moment who he flirted with, and who he didn't. All he wanted was answers, and if possible the ravens head.

"So how do you plan on getting him?" Suko asked as they pulled into his driveway.

"My guess is that he somehow made a deal with Orochimaru…though I don't know how, or why and I've never seen him make any strange phone calls or anything" Naruto said as they got out of the car.

Naruto got his things from the trunk, and Suko opened the door for the blonde to go inside.

"Maybe he isn't working with Orochimaru maybe he just wanted to go solo?" Suko suggested as he showed Naruto a guest room he could stay in.

Naruto sat his things on the bed then turned to the boy.

"No. I had found Intel there were supposed to be 10 of Orochimaru's head guys there. We killed 9 leaving Sasuke as the 10th one. I'm pretty sure he knew I'd figure it out" Naruto said as he sat on the bed pulling out his phone.

"What make you think that?" Suko asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"Well the night before. He told me he loved me first. He's never done that before. I mean he has never once in his life admitted his feelings before me. Hell I was the one that told him how I felt first. I made the first move. He just…he always hid it until he felt he needed to say it" Naruto said as he thought everything.

"So he said he loved you. I see what you mean, but still" Suko replied as he took in the information.

"You never admit something like that unless something is up. Especially if you never say it first. Plus he didn't kill me. He had many chances. You know the last thing he told me was to 'be good baby doll'" Naruto quoted as he turned off his phone, and put it back in his case.

"What's that mean?" Suko asked wondering if it was a code besides the obvious.

"He'd always say that to me in the beginning of every mission. Especially whenever I'd be going in alone" Naruto chuckled as he thought about it.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Suko asked as he placed a hand on his hip.

"That he wants me to chase him?" Naruto asked quirking an eyebrow at the man.

"Yes. Maybe…" Suko thought aloud as he crossed his arms now.

"That's possible. Though I'm also going to kill him as well, but anyway let's just get something to eat for now. I'm starving" Naruto said as he got up, glancing at the clock on the nightstand that read 4:56.

The blond started to strip then in front of the boy making Suko blush on cue shocked.

"You should really warn me when you just decide to-"Well your still standing there, so you must like what you see right" Naruto interpreted with a grin on his face as he started to take of his sweatpants all kinky like.

Suko just groaned out of embarrassment, and left the room closing the door.

"Heh-heh" Naruto chuckled to himself as he pulled out a black skirt, and an orange ruffled blouse from the briefcase along with some black stilettos boots.

He washed his hair in the bathroom sink making it flat then dried it slightly to comb his hair down making it flat like a short haircut of a girl.

He then put a black bobby pin in the side to hold up the bang. He'd brought some foundation to cover his whiskered lines as well.

After he did all that he got dress slipping into the outfit with ease, and added some pink shimmer lip-gloss to top it off.

Suko came back in his regular black sweater, and denim jeans. He knocked on the door waiting. When the door opened he had to blink twice.

"Um…Wow" Suko blinked again at the sudden transformation of the blond. He looked like a flat chested woman ready for action.

"I'll let you take it off if you behave" Naruto said with a smirk as he leaned against the door.

Suko gulped, and shook his head.

"W-w-where are we going?" Suko stumbled out cursing himself afterwards for it.

"Somewhere where we might get a hit, and a good meal. Come on" Naruto said as he passed the boy, but not before tapping him on the right of his face lightly.

They left off with Suko driving, and Naruto giving him directions. They arrived moments later at a small ramen café. They parked near the sidewalk across the street in the parking lane.

"Open the door for me hun" Naruto said as he looked out peering into the café. Suko nodded turning off the engine, and hopped out the car closing his door then walking over to the other side opening the door for the blond.

Naruto had checked the car clock before he'd turned the engine off. 5:05. Naruto smirked, and held his hand out for Suko to hold it up as he got out of the car.

"Thank you dear" Naruto said strangely femininely to boy's surprise. He then went even further to kiss the boy on the cheek again before going into the store holding hands now.

Suko just went along with it confused. There was no one really in the store. There was only one man in the corner asleep with his arms crossed, and hat over his face wearing a navy blue jumper.

The waiter was there, and the rest of the employees. They took a seat by the window ordering their meals. Naruto was looking at Suko very oddly.

"Someth-"Kiss me" Naruto interrupted mumbling with his head turned slightly, so no one could see. Suko just blinked, and made a confused face.

"Now!" Naruto muttered impatiently. Suko shrugged, and leaned over the table bringing a finger under the blonds chin to tilt his head up. He then kissed the blond tasting the lip-gloss on his lips.

A strange clipping sound of a gun could be heard as Naruto broke the kiss, and flipped the table over as a shield grabbing Suko by the collar, and bringing him down behind it as bullets haled over at them.

Suko covered his ears as he scrambled on the floor near a laughing Naruto.

"What the hell is going on?!" Suko shouted terrified. Once the bullets stopped a voice came from the perpetrator amongst the screaming of the employees, and Naruto's laughter.

"You've got 5 seconds Naruto to tell me what the hell is going!" shouted the man holding the gun.

Naruto's laughter died down as he winked at Suko.

"Calm down calm down. I'm guessing you haven't seen the news" Naruto said calmly as if he was talking to a pissed friend.

Suko looked at Naruto confused even more now.

"No. I'm a busy man you know that, so I suggest you get to the point" the voice came again as you could hear him loading the gun again. Thank god for steal tables.

"Your brother fucked me over, and not in a good way this time" Naruto spoke as he stood up much to Suko's surprise. He tried to stop the blond, but Naruto just shook him off.

Suko watched Naruto hold up his hands with a smile on his face.

"Explain" the voice ordered.

"Sure just not here. I'm unarmed, you, and I both know I wouldn't be doing this if I was lying. I was going to call you, but I wasn't sure if I you were on his side or not" Naruto spoke as he shot a glance down at Suko.

"Then why didn't you just come over here, and ask me?" the man asked sarcastically.

"Well you could have been working with him, and this could have been a trap to kill me, but since you didn't shoot me right away that meant one or two things. One you aren't working with Sasuke or two you were biding your time waiting to take me out. Also just because I'm Naruto. You know I love making a scene" Naruto said with a giggle as if it was alright. Suko looked at the boy in disbelief. Then another voice came over.

"Well could you not do that shit here!? I'm running a business not a shooting range!" shouted the owner of the place.

Suko could hear Naruto, and the other guy laugh.

"My apologies" Naruto said as he bowed slightly lowering his hands.

"Mine as well, but seriously Naruto. I know I'm one to take my time in killing someone, but making it look like your cheating on my brother is just asking for hell plus why did you dress up?" spoke the man with a chuckle at the end.

"I know I'm sorry Itachi, but I had to do it, and also because I felt like it honestly" Naruto said much to Suko's surprise. Suko stood up instantly to see the man, and his mouth dropped.

He knew Itachi from other reports, but he never thought to tie them together because they did different things. While Naruto, and Sasuke took out drug lords, and such. Itachi took out corrupted officials.

They had Itachi's name because he frequently left a letter detailing what the person had done, and at the end it would read _'Sincerely Itachi'. _They never got a picture though if they had he would have been able to tell right then because Itachi, and Sasuke looked exactly alike.

Minus the different hairstyle, and a certain facial feature.

"This is Suko. He's a FBI age-"A what?! You bring a FBI agent into my café as well!" shouted the owner even more engraged.

"Calm down Yochi if he's with Naruto he can be trusted." Itachi said as he holstered his gun. Yochi just flailed, and left shooting curses everywhere.

"I don't know about that Itachi. I was with Sasuke for twenty years now look at me" Naruto said offhand.

Itachi frowned a bit confused.

"Let's go" Itachi said as he walked over to the two wanting to know what the hell his little brother had done now.


	5. A Clue

Itachi left with Naruto, and Suko in his car to a secret location Itachi liked to discuss business. Which was club that was loud, and full of sinful souls, and music.

Suko thought it was highly inappropriate which just made the two killers laugh. They headed inside the Club named 'Desire' much to Suko's deep dislike of places like this.

They found a booth in the corner that was lit up with neon lights, and such against the black leather circled couch. They took their seats, and ordered their drinks.

"So what has my little brother done now?" Itachi asked as he looked at a passing girl's ass then at a boys. The man didn't discriminate. Suko was uncomfortable at all the skin showing around the place.

"Well Itachi that little heist I told you about in the car was supposed to be our last job. We were going to stop the killing, and a have a family. What's so funny?" Naruto asked as Itachi seemed to burst out laughing after he'd said 'stop killing'.

"Because If I'm correct I'm talking to the same blond that told me my brother turned him on whenever he was torturing someone" Itachi said as he smirked.

Suko's mouth dropped slightly as he looked to Naruto whom just blushed cutely, and grinned.

"Oh hell he was a fucking beast whenever he was in the moment" Naruto said as he relived the horrible screams of the bad guys torment from Sasuke's torture. He then switched to pure hate written across his face.

"I'm going to go dance" the blond said as he got up leaving the booth clearly pissed.

"Were they that weird of a couple?" Suko asked as their drinks arrived. Itachi nodded, and winked at the waiter before he took up his martini glass.

"Weird? Nothing weird about love kid. That's why I'm having trouble believing this. Sasuke was head over heels for Naruto. Literally. For instance if he were me back at the shop we would not be having this conversation. You'd be locked in a basement somewhere watching a goat eat your balls or worst" the older Uchiha spoke before taking a sip.

Suko gulped, and wondered if the raven was still around somewhere.

"If he loved him that much why'd he-"No idea" Itachi answered quickly burping afterwards.

"Just don't get any ideas. Those two are like Chucky, and Tiffany. They'll be ready to kill each other in a heartbeat, but they'll fuck each other, and anyone else up as well" Itachi said as he pointed to the dance floor.

Suko tried to get over the Chucky reference as he turned to see the blond on the dance floor grinding his ass against some guy.

"Naruto is one to be feared over Sasuke though. He won't hurt you right away" Itachi said smoothly as he moved over near the boy seeing him entranced by Naruto's movements.

"Really?" the boy asked as he starred at Naruto seducing the other man. Itachi leaned in near the boy's ear.

"Yup. He'll lure you in with kind words, and flirty gestures. Then the next thing you know you're in bed with him experiencing a pleasure you've never known or felt before in your life" Itachi cooed in a dream like voice sinking the boy deeper into the trance as he watched blond kiss the man harshly as time seemed to slow down.

"You think it's wrong, but it feels so good beyond anything you could have ever imagined. Each kiss, each touch, each breathe is perfect. His skin tastes, and feels like pure heaven against your lips, and hands" Itachi went on smirking loving the lost state of the boy.

Suko felt the words more than heard as he watched the blond tilt his head back to allow the man to kiss, and suck on his neck.

"He stops your movements for some reason you really don't care about because so far everything has been just amazing. He ties your hands up, and you think your about to be pampered. He then blind folds you keeping you simulated still with well-timed kisses to your lips" Itachi said as he brought a hand to the boys shoulders, and traced up the line of neck to his mouth.

Suko found himself opening his mouth for no apparent reason as he continued to watch Naruto be felt on all over by the man making him moan out silently against the music.

"His presence seems to disappear for a moment then you feel a strange cold object go over your stomach, and down to your cock. It feels strangely good, and you could hear the blond laughing lovingly as he kisses your neck. He then presses the cold object against your cock more, and it starts to hurt. So you whimper out a little" Itachi said as he trailed his finger along the boys open mouth, and nipped at his neck.

Suko moaned a bit out of nowhere as he watched Naruto lead the man off against the wall, and started to take their movements allot further.

"The pain intensifies, but you're still locked in the moment. By the time you realize it…..you've just been castrated" Itachi said rather coldly with a chuckle as he got off the boy.

Suko snapped out of his trance seeing the man go down as soon as Itachi spoke the word. Naruto positioned the guy to look as if was asleep then twisted his way back over to his friends plopping down.

"Sorry. I needed a stress reliever" the blond said casually, not know that Suko saw what he did.

Suko blushed, and closed his mouth he'd forgotten was open. Itachi chuckled, and kicked Naruto's foot playfully.

"That guy….did you?" Suko asked as he looked at the blond whom just blinked a bit surprised.

"Don't worry Hun. He's not you…I'm just joking, but yes I did" Naruto said as he picked up his drink taking a sip.

Itachi watched the two as he waved for another drink.

"Why?" Suko asked as he fidgeted with his fingers wondering if this was a bad idea.

"Because all bad men must die" Naruto said with a out of world expression on his face as he twirled his empty martini glass.

"You killed ryu didn't you?" Itachi asked as he smirked at the blond whom chuckled, and nodded.

"Yeah! That man's a bitch to find! He was eyeing me as soon as we walked in. You know he told me I looked like a 10 year old sick fuck. So I went ahead, and took him out while we were here." Naruto said as he gripped his glass glancing over at the body.

Thank god for the loud music, and everyone's selfish persona, or someone would have heard them. Suko sighed relieved the man was a bad guy, and didn't bother to asked how the blond did it.

The waiter returned refilling their drinks, and taking their orders. They ordered their meals, and ate there discussing the topic at hand.

"So...whats the plan for finding Sasuke?" Itachi asked he popped some sushi in his mouth. Suko had teriyaki while Naruto had his ramen.

"Well we guessed he might be working for Orochimaru" Naruto said after he'd slurped up a good bit of his ramen.

"Because of the 10 men thing you told me about? But I killed Orochimaru remember." Itachi stated between chews. Suko choked on his food surprised.

"You did?" Suko asked in awe slightly coughing. The FBI had been trying to find Orochimaru for days, now he knew where he went

Itachi winked at the boy as he brought his hand up balding it into a fist sticking his thumb bringing it across his neck.

Suko gulped, and turned back to his food.

"Yup, and since you were the one to take out Orochimaru. I figured you could give me some insight on his death" Naruto said as he looked at Itachi.

"What do you mean? I cut his head off. He's pretty dead" Itachi said as he popped another piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Yeah, and we finished of the remainder of his men, but Sasuke was clearly one of them. I can count Itachi I know wh-"I know Naruto. I'm not trying to insult you I'm just saying Orochimaru is dead. Trust me you can get no deader than having your head cut off. Unless Sasuke took over the trade. I see no other answer to your theory" the man said as he looked at the blond.

Naruto sighed, and pushed his bowl aside frustrated.

"Well that rules out drugs" the blond said as he tried to think.

"Exactly" Itachi responded popping another sushi into his mouth.

"Maybe he was forced to betray you" Suko spoke up this time to help.

Naruto perked up, and looked at the boy shocked.

"That could work" Naruto said with hope in his eyes almost beating himself up that he hadn't thought about that first.

"That could explain why he didn't kill you" Itachi said, perking up as well.

"Yeah, but then again he said its just business. Though he said it pretty off handedly like he...Oh my god" the blond stammered out as he thought about.

"What?" Suko asked as he watched Naruto jump up excited.

Itachi watched the beaming blonde as well wondering what he'd just put together.


	6. Taken

"Okay, okay the way he said it at the time was as if he was trying to hint at something. What it was I don't know" the blond started of happy, but toned down back to depression at the end.

Suko looked at Itachi whom just chuckled, and finished off his food. Naruto sat back down, and tried to think of something else.

"You want to know what I find interesting. The fact that Suko's agency hasn't called him. Unless I missed something" Itachi said as he looked over at the boy.

Naruto looked at Suko as well, and then got back up walking over to the boy. Suko held up his hands in defense.

"They let me off the case because of the incident at the hospital" Suko blurted out in fear. Naruto just chuckled, and sat next to the boy looking him over.

"They didn't tag him or anything" the blond said as he searched the boy rather inappropriately. Suko blushed, and tried to stop Naruto.

"Well…then we are back to square one" Itachi said in an exasperated voice. Naruto stopped torturing the boy, and let him go.

"Let's go. We can talk tomorrow. I'm tired as hell" Naruto said with an exhausted smile standing up stretching. Itachi nodded in agreement it was getting late.

"You guys know your taking me home right?" Itachi stated as he got up, followed by Suko.

"Of course" Suko said as he pulled out his car keys. Naruto smiled, and nudged the boy.

"See he's twice as much affectionate. Sasuke would of made you walk" Naruto said with a twist of his hips as he headed out followed by the other two.

"That's because Sasuke would of wanted to screw you in the car" Itachi combated. Suko chuckled as they left heading out of the club to the parking lot a good way across the street where they'd parked the car.

They came to a halt in the middle of the lot when Naruto stopped for some odd reason.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked as he walked over to the blond that was looking around cautiously.

"Something's wrong. That car looks familiar" the blond said as he starred at the black jeep. A spew sound could be heard as if something was being launched into the air, and a can came out of nowhere landing between the three.

Before they could shout their mouths were filled with smoke, and all they could do was cough. As more spew sounds could be heard followed by more cans.

While Itachi, and Suko covered their mouths Naruto grabbed them by their sleeves, and helped them out of the smoke towards the direction of the car crashing against it coughing.

"What the hell was that?" coughed out Itachi as he covered his mouth, and pulled out his gun he had hidden with the other hand. Suko had covered his mouth as well coughing, and looking around.

"I don't know, but thanks Naruto" coughed out Suko as he uncovered his mouth.

They didn't get a response, so they looked around seeing the blond wasn't there. They both looked at each other shocked, and peaked around the car to see the blond on the ground in the smoke clearing.

"Shit knockout gas!" Itachi hissed out as he moved to get Naruto, but was pulled back by Suko as rounds of bullets started to hail down on them.

They took cover crouching on the right-side of the car as bullets hailed down from the left side. They could hear a vehicle pulling up some distance away on the other side of the car.

Suko leaned up to peak through the now busted windows to see them picking up Naruto, and putting him a black van. He switched his focus to the men, but only to be jerked down by Itachi as bullets whizzed by, and another vehicle approached from their side.

Itachi returned fire, but stopped when someone in all black on a matching motorcycle approached fast on their side returning fire. Itachi squinted his eyes to see the person, but it was too dark.

Whoever they were they weren't shooting at them. The person sped past them heading towards the mass of bullets. The attackers just seemed to miss the person as he sped up, and turned their bike to do a hard drift left, and returned fire.

They couldn't see once the person passed them, but they heard the explosions, and cars speeding off in the distance.

After a while it seemed to stop, and the two hiding finally peaked around to see the person that was on the motorcycle standing in the middle of the mayhem with a sawed-off shotgun in one hand.

The motorcycle was off crushed against one of the vehicles, and two other vehicles were on fire. Itachi got up, and walked out over to speak to the person.

"Hey thanks fo-"You let them take him!" shouted the person hidden by the motorcycle helmet with their shotgun now aimed at Itachi.

Itachi stopped, and looked at the man like he was crazy. Suko came out, and stood beside Itachi with his hands up in the air.

"Hey were friendly we don't wa-"Who the hell are you?!" the man shot out switching his aim to Suko. Itachi starred at the guy for a bit recognizing the voice.

"Little brother?" Itachi asked as he took a step forward. The man switched his aim back to Itachi.

"Don't fucking call me that!" the man snapped out as he removed his hood to reveal himself. The likeness of the two was defiantly there. Suko starred surprised, and somewhat afraid.

"I'll call you whatever I want" Itachi said as he raised his own gun at Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked, and winced in annoyance.

"Itachi you let them ta-"I know, but you have to understand it wasn't my doing. He sacrificed himself t-"I don't give a fuck. I figured you of all people would keep him safe, b-"Standing around talking about it isn't going to help, now is it?" Itachi shot back to the angered man whom just holstered his weapon.

The people from the club hadn't heard a thing since the place was already loud as hell though some people did come out to see, but they were wasted, and walked right back in. Sasuke looked down seeing the blonde's hair-pen, and picked it up.

The raven clutched it in his hands, and shot a look back at Itachi, and Suko.

"Don't give us that shit. You're the one that's supposed to protect him" Itachi said as he holstered his own gun.

"Now is not the time to talk about this. We need to go somewhere secure. Even if those people in there are drunk. Drunk people talk allot, so we need to g-"You!" Sasuke interrupted storming towards the boy.

Itachi stepped in front of Suko to defend the boy.

"Woah little brother. He's not a snitch, so ca-"No. He's not, but this is their fault!" Sasuke shouted as he stopped in his tracks. Suko just blinked, and peaked around Itachi to see Sasuke extremely pissed.

"Okay. Then explain. Just not here" Itachi said as he walked over to his brother, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Suko frowned, and didn't understand how the FBI could be involved. Sasuke just looked like he'd lost everything in the world.


	7. FBI

They were now in Suko's car, even though it was kind of shot up, it was still drivable. They'd also made a pit stop at Sasuke's hideout to get some of his supplies, but didn't want to stay there in case the FBI had it marked.

Sasuke sat in the front passenger seat while Itachi drove, and Suko sat in the back seat. It was getting later and later at night.

"So they have your files?" Itachi asked, not really understanding how that was possible since their births weren't documented.

"Yes like I've said they have our cell numbers, our credit card numbers, our full names, contacts, locations and birthdays. Everyone except yours" Sasuke said rather angrily as he cleaned his gun.

"How?" Suko asked as he thought about it. He didn't even know their names until now, so how the hell did the FBI get a hold of this information without him noticing.

"You tell me" the raven shot out at the boy as he finished cleaning his gun, and reloaded it.

"So how'd they get you" Itachi asked quickly getting Sasuke back on him.

"They sent me a text saying I know who you are. They sent personal pictures of Naruto that were on my phone to me, so they tapped into my supposedly secured cell. I didn't tell Naruto because they said they would start axing off allies, so I kept it hidden. They sent all that the first day plus what I just told you." Sasuke spilt out as he looked over his gun.

"The second day I got another text early in the morning ordering that I kill Naruto or else they'll kill off our allies" the raven added while looking down. Itachi looked over at his brother, and chuckled.

"We see how that turned out" Itachi said as he made a right. Sasuke grinned, and looked ahead.

"I couldn't kill my baby. The third day I made it convincing though enough to buy me some time to look for these guys. I knew Naruto would get out somehow in the meantime" Sasuke said as he tried to smile, but then he remembered what had just happened.

"They told me to finish the job, and then kill you. So I said fuck you figuring I could find them first. For what it's worth I didn't know the FBI were involved until now. I thought it was someone we pissed off like Orochimaru, so I figured I'd talk to you about the details. Tracked you down via your cell." Itachi shook his head listening to his brother at how similar him, and Naruto thought.

"So how'd you figure it was the FBI?" Itachi asked as he came to a red light. Suko leaned in wanting to know as well.

"Because those standard issued black ass vans, and your name wasn't on the list Itachi. They didn't have your number or anything which is why they wanted me to kill you. So that just leaves one person" Sasuke said as he glanced back at Suko.

"Hey I didn't do anyth-"I know that now kid" Sasuke interrupted as he held his hand out.

"Give me your phone" Sasuke ordered as he holstered his gun. Suko sighed, and pulled out his phone handing it over to Sasuke.

"They tracked you. Naruto's cell was off I checked, and they didn't have Itachi's so that leaves you. Why they tracked you I don't know" Sasuke said as he looked through the boy's phone then tossed it out the window. Suko grumbled, and kept quiet at his lost, but understood.

"They took him off the case, so I think they thought he helped Naruto escape which I should have fucking considered they'd track his cell, shit!" Itachi said as he hit the wheel as the light finally turned green.

"Don't beat yourself up…..Naruto was at my house, and he turned his cell phone off there so maybe they you know guessed he'd be with me from tracking him probably" Suko said as he leaned back in the seat cursing himself for not considering it.

"Wait why the hell was he at your hou-"Aye little bro focus. Why did they choose you instead of Naruto?" Itachi butted in.

"Because they thought I was the leader apparently. They wanted to control me like they controlled our parents…." Sasuke said as he watched Itachi pull into a driveway, and into a garage.

"Now they have Naruto…still have your phone?" Itachi asked as he looked at his brother. Sasuke shook his head, and opened the car door.

"Got rid of it after I sent my farewell message" Sasuke said as he got out of the car, and headed to the trunk to get his things out. Suko hopped out the side, and Itachi got out as well. They were at a house that appeared vacant.

"Well having Naruto will likely work as bait, so let's get ready to storm the FBI HQ after we get some sleep" Itachi said as he unlocked the house door, and stepped aside letting them in. Once they entered Itachi went in, and locked the door behind them.

The place was as vacant as it appeared to be outside. There was one couch one TV, and nothing else in the living room. The kitchen was neat, but there were no tables or chairs. Sasuke set his things to the side as he observed the empty space.

"Since you trashed your cell. This should be easy" Itachi stated as he left to get some sheets. Sasuke pulled out his combat knife, and took a seat on the couch propping his legs up to take up the rest of the seat, so Suko couldn't sit down.

Suko eyed the man, and moved over to the couch anyway, but sat on the floor in front of the couch. Itachi came back with allot of sheets, and tossed it in front of them.

"Make your own bed things on the floor. You're not sharing a bed with me. Suko can if he wants to though" Itachi said with a wink towards the boy whom just blushed as he pulled a couple of the covers over.

"Disgusting" Sasuke said as he flipped his combat knife in the air then caught it when it returned.

"Don't act like you and Naruto have never done this before" Itachi said as he knelt down to help Suko make a bed on the floor. Sasuke grumbled, and watched the two.

"What happened to that guy the stripper? DD?" Sasuke asked as he put the blade back in its hold.

"Deidara? He's working. We've been at odds lately" Itachi said as he watched Suko stretch out on the makeshift bed they'd finished.

"Yeah because you can't keep your eyes straight" Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Ha-ha. You should of seen Naruto, and Suko when he thought you betrayed him" Itachi said with a grin as he got up off the floor, and headed to his room.

"Wait what?!" Sasuke asked as he looked down at Suko whom hid under the covers.

"Goodnight!" Itachi shouted sarcastically as he closed his door.

"You forgot to turn the light off!" Sasuke shouted as threw his knife down the hall at the door.

"Turn it off yourself lazy ass little shit!" Itachi shouted back as he tried to go to sleep tomorrow was going to be a long day. Suko just clutched the covers, and peaked from under to see the raven laughing then stop, and looked at his hands.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke snapped at the boy catching him off guard.

"You miss him don't you?" Suko asked, not showing fear.

"Of course I do. I love him….that's my baby doll. My partner, and my lover. I knew Naruto would came after me. I just needed more time to find these guys…I thought I could do it, but I was too late to figure out. I blamed Itachi out of anger...fear. Now they have him…" Sasuke said as he laid back on the couch looking up.

"We'll get him back heh-heh. He's probably giving them hell" Suko said with hope in his voice earning a laugh from the raven. Sasuke turned on his side to look at the boy.

"Did he…did you two…you know" Sasuke asked rather awkwardly.

"Of course not!" Suko blurted out as he felt his face go hot from thinking about it.

"Good" was all Sasuke said as he turned away from the boy to sleep on his other side.


	8. Rescue&Question

The next morning Suko awoke to the smell of take-out. He removed the covers to see the ceiling fan going and the light on causing him to shield his eyes. He looked to his right to see the bag of food, and then Sasuke sitting Indian style starring down at him.

"Um Morning?" Suko said rather confused at why the guy was staring at him.

"Show time kid eat up" the raven responded with a smirk as he pulled out his gun.

After they waited for Suko to finish eating they got ready. Strapping up with bulletproof vests and guns all hidden under business suits. They used tranquilizer bullets since most of the people there were innocent.

"So what's the plan?" Suko asked as he looked himself over in the mirror. They were all in the bathroom strapped up looking sharp. They wore black and white styled business suits with different color ties.

Sasuke's tie was red while his brothers was a dark blue and Suko's tie was green.

"Well we make an entrance with me leading. They don't know me remember?" Itachi said as straightened his tie.

"And?" Suko asked as he looked over at the two. Sasuke was also straightening his tie.

"And what? Explosion. Gunfight. Rescue. Quick passionate make out session. Then more gunfights, 'camouflage', and one final explosion" Sasuke said all excitedly as he smirked in the mirror. Itachi just chuckled and patted his brother on the back.

"Um okay you really like blowing things up. Any ideas on what room Naruto is being held in?" Suko asked as he shook his head.

"You should have seen how he asked Naruto out for the first time. But he's being held along with another person in Section D Room Cell 420. I and Sasuke found out that little snippet while you were sleeping. Then we searched for who ratted them out to feds" Itachi said as he stepped aside to allow everyone to leave the bathroom.

"It had to be someone close to us, so we looked up phone calls made there that were linked to someone we know" Sasuke said as they headed back into the living room to get their explosives ready. They each sat Indian style on the floor to start making homemade C4 with equipment set up.

"What phone call came up?" Suko asked as he watched the two make the bombs like they could do it in their sleep. Sasuke was taking swigs of vodka as he worked.

"Our dear friend Iruka" Itachi said as he worked over some wiring for the trigger.

"What who?" Suko asked as he looked to see the two not so surprised.

"He along with Kakashi were one of our caretakers when we were young" Sasuke said after he took another drink.

"Why'd he betray you guys?" Suko asked still seeing no sign that they were pissed in any way.

"Because they have someone he would have died for if gotten the chance" Itachi said as he thunked his brother on the forehead for spilling vodka on one of the controls shortening it out.

"Who?" Suko asked as he watched Sasuke just laughed, and tried to fix it.

"Kakashi our other caretaker slash trainer. He got caught doing something stupid, and Iruka butted in so he wouldn't get executed" Itachi said as he watched Sasuke fix the controller showing it off with a smirk on his face.

"So he gave them info on you guys and everyone else, but not Itachi?" Suko asked thinking the man had other options.

"Yup. Kakashi had a photo on him of us, and well you know how I and Naruto love pictures" Sasuke said with a wink towards Itachi whom just cringed in annoyance.

"I think he didn't give me out because I'd be the only one that would have been help" Itachi added.

Suko sighed shaking his head at the two thinking about the picture they posed for, for the FBI. It was of both of them wrapping their arms around the other while they looked up at the camera, and the blond stuck his tongue out while Sasuke kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, so that explains that. You guys aren't pissed though?" Suko asked as they finished up making the controls, bombs, and extras if needed.

"Not really. I mean I would have did the same thing to be honest" Itachi said as he grabbed a black duffle bag to stuff the explosives in.

"Likewise. I'd rat Itachi's ass out first in a heartbeat though" Sasuke said with a laugh at the end when his brother flipped him off.

"You people are so weird" Suko said as he watched the two. He'd been subject to 'normal' behavior his whole life. Itachi and Sasuke just shrugged at the same time grinning.

"Alright we are set to go. What's the first step Suko?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face as they got off the floor.

"Explosion?" Suko stated remembering what he'd said in the bathroom.

"Precisely!" Sasuke said as he reached up on the couch getting their bandanas they had laid out as well as some hats.

~oOo~

A few hours passed which seemed like days to Naruto.

They'd changed Naruto's clothing to that of basically his favorite color orange with a black 96 on the back. He'd fashioned it out secretly by cutting the legs and arms off to the point where it looked like he was wearing low-cut overalls with black boots.

They couldn't find the object Naruto used to cut up his outfit, but they sure didn't bother giving him another to rip up.

They had tried to get information out of Naruto about Sasuke's whereabouts as well as Suko, but failed even when they threatened him. For in truth they really couldn't hurt him. Why? Because of Sasuke. Since they lost contact with the man they knew he would be on his way, so they prepared.

With a couple of guards around the place watching the two prisoners. Naruto was strutting around his cell checking the place out. It was a fairly large room with the two cells taking up most of the space.

There was a wooden table in the middle surrounded by chairs while a surveillance system set against the wall on its left and a clock. They had surveillance camera's up in their cells as well while the guards walked around from the outside of it.

"He'll be here soon don't worry" Kakashi stated while he tossed a ball up and down as he laid on in back on the floor for no reason. The guards didn't take note of this as they just patrolled the room.

"Of course" Naruto said as he stopped to look at the man. He'd told Naruto over the night what had happened, and how they must have gotten a hold of Sasuke trying to control him like their parents, but it wasn't working out so well.

He'd forgiven Sasuke a little, but was still all the more pissed he didn't just tell him. That was until Kakashi told him how Iruka had given away all their allies, and guessed they probably used them against Sasuke.

Naruto forced a smile hoping the raven would stay away, but deep down he knew he wouldn't. They'd upped security, and it would be a suicide mission breaking into this place.

Naruto plopped down on the bed, and looked around at the robot like guards then something on the surveillance caught his eye. One of the cameras had been covered with a sticky note saying '**_Cover your ears baby doll._**'

"Kakashi" Naruto said urgently making the silver haired man sit up to look with his good eye at the blonde. Naruto nodded towards the screen and Kakashi looked over to it seeing the note. None of the guards noticed this just yet because the building shook once.

Then it shook again and again getting louder. Explosions were going off all over the place causing the guards to run out of the room to find the cause while two guards remained to watch over the prisoners. Gunfire could be heard from the in the room as people screamed curses, and the alarms went off for people to evacuate.

Naruto and Kakashi had covered their ears as well as try to study themselves once it stopped they looked at each other smiling then to the guards.

The guards were still being idly stupid till one of them noticed the sticky note on the screen. As he walked over to check it someone knocked on the door. The other guard went to answer it, and didn't return causing the guard curious with the sticky note to go check on the man.

Naruto and Kakashi waited as instead of the guards returning two men in suits wearing ball cap hats with different color bandanas covering their nose down to their mouth with black shades over their eyes appeared with Uzi's in their hands.

The one with the red bandana stepped in front of Naruto's cell, and gestured with his Uzi for him to get up. Naruto did so slowly and twisted his way over with a smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are you? Did the cowardly Sasuke hire some cliché bad boys?" Naruto asked mockingly as he watched the red bandana man. The guy didn't say anything as the green one was fondling with the keys to unlock Kakashi's cell.

The red guy yanked the keys away from the green one, and opened the blonde's cell then tossed the keys back to the man that just shook his head. The red guy held up his Uzi to the blonde, and motioned him to get up against the wall. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this, and did as he was motioned to.

The blonde put both of his hands on the wall, and spread his legs apart going along with the routine smirking a little.

"Go on inspect me" the blonde said playfully as he looked back slightly to see Kakashi being let out. The red guy moved over, and put a hand on the man's back while he put the gun to the blondes head.

Naruto could feel the pressure of the Uzi barrel against his head, so he was going to question the man, but then he felt him grab his ass which caused him to react instantly turning around to slap the guy, but he caught him by the wrist in time.

Before the blonde could strike him with the other hand he removed his shades revealing familiar onyx eyes. He then pulled down the bandana to hang off his neck.

"Hey, hey calm down baby doll" Sasuke said with a smirk and tilt of his head slightly to the side as he held the man's wrist. Naruto's face lit up with joy before he latched himself onto the raven crashing their lips together causing him to stumble back a bit.

Suko and Kakashi just watched the two desperately wishing they'd get it over with. The blonde rubbed his fingers through the raven's hair knocking the cap off as he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and held him closer than ever before as he kissed him back. Suko and Kakashi just looked at each other then back to the two making out then to the clock before looking back at them.

Itachi burst in the room seeing the two kissing, and now touching all over each other.

"Hey you two! We had this plan of escaping and maybe making out, but not dying come on!" Itachi shouted as he held open the door. Suko and Kakashi ran out while Sasuke and Naruto remained kissing each other for a sec adding tongue.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched, and he fired of his gun getting the two lovers attention.

"Now!" the older brother ordered through his bandana. Sasuke shrugged, and took hold of Naruto's hand with his free one, and pulled him along out of the room with Itachi following behind.

Sasuke gave Naruto the Uzi while he switched to his sawed-off shotgun. Itachi loaned Kakashi one of his glocks, and Suko kept his own little glock. There they blasted their way down the hall providing cover for each other when needed till they got to the elevator.

"You put tranquilizers in these didn't you?!" Kakashi shouted over the gunfire to see both of the Uchiha boys nod. There were hiding around a corner trying to take the guys down blocking their path.

Naruto laughed, and nudged Sasuke that he did a good job. For it would have been hard to pick who was bad, and who just doing their job. Suko took point once all the guards around that corner had dropped down unconscious. He kept his gun raised as he led them to the elevator.

"Well we are almost out" Suko said as they were kind of cramped in the elevator. Sasuke and Naruto were fine since they were pressed up against each other giving them a chance to make out again.

"Guys seriously we can barely breath stop" Itachi said while earning a snicker from Kakashi. Once the elevator doors opened they snuck around quietly to the guard's locker rooms. Since Suko knew the place they mostly followed his lead once they had got inside the place that is.

With half the people evacuated, and a few guards left this was quite easier than expected though they would have never be able to get out completely safely if they kept on wearing what they wore busting in with.

So there in the locker room they changed into standard guard wear which was a pale baby blue buttoned shirt with navy pants and black shoes with a black guard cap. Then they casually walked out like they were workers.

Since the FBI HQ was located in a busy city they could disappear just as easily as they snuck in. They had a cab friend waiting for them across the street, so they all piled in. Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's lap in the back while Suko and Kakashi sat next to them.

Itachi sat up front next to the driver giving him directions briefly on where to go. They hadn't really taken off just because Sasuke had one last thing to do.

"Naruto watch this. Suko what's the last thing on the list?" Sasuke asked as he held onto the blonde whom looked at Suko confused.

"Explosion right?" Suko asked as he remembered. Sasuke gave Naruto a trigger with a red ribbon on it. The blonde looked at the raven confused seeing that smile on his face. Sasuke pointed the wrecked FBI building across from them.

There were giant chunks of the building missing, and Naruto could come up with millions of ways how they did it, but for now he just pressed the button which ignited a spark that lit on fire. The fire spread all over the wrecked building forming weird shapes till finally **_'Will you marry me?' _**came to view.

This caught the others attention and they all looked out the window surprised.

"When the hell did you have time to…you little shit!" Itachi snapped at his brother remembering when he said he was going to the bathroom, but didn't return for like hours.

Sasuke just shrugged a sorry because he did leave Itachi up there by himself to set up the cleverly marked explosion spots from another building. The raven then looked up at Naruto seeing his stunned expression still, and wondered if he'd rushed things.

"If you don't want to I understa-"YES!" the blonde shouted on cue dropping the trigger, and hugging onto the raven. Sasuke smiled and hugged him back as he pulled out a gold ring, with the words _'My Best friend. My lover. My rival. My world'_ engraved on the inside, from his jacket pocket.

They broke the hug so Sasuke could take hold of Naruto's hand.

"It says My Best Friend. My lover. My rival. My world" Sasuke said with sincerity in his voice as he put the ring on Naruto's finger. Naruto had started to cry happily as his breathing picked up. The blonde kissed the ring then kissed Sasuke passionately as the others cheered.

"I'm happy for you guys, but won't they still come after your allies?" Suko asked still worried they weren't out just yet.

"Oh I fixed that. The question is where are we going to have the wedding? Japan maybe?" Itachi said as they drove off. Suko just went along with it seeing as though they did allot of things in secret, but now he had no job and was now wanted.

"Cheer up kid. You've earned a spot with us" Kakashi said with a smile and a nod towards the making out couple, and the rambling now expert wedding planner Itachi.

"God I can't wait to see you in that wedding dress I think I'd just bend you over and-"Fudge! A fudge fountain defiantly a fudge fountain for the sweet cravers and-"All day long I'd take that-"Ice cream? Yes or no? Probably not."

The poor taxi driver, Suko and Kakashi had to hear the perverted sex talk from the newly engaged couple, and the nonsense from the 'wedding planner' brother for hours.

The Endz

**_Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed ^_^ I wasn't so sure about adding the wedding, but I'll add it if you guys actually want to see it, but for now this ending is hopefully on a funny note. _**


	9. Bonus Chapter: I thee wed

**_Authors Note_**: (I've only seen pictures of the hotel really, so if I name something wrong I apologies lol. I wish I could draw this out D: for more of a visual effect. Knee high laced weddings boots are an actual thing….I never knew this before…..I want a pair! D: Besides all that hope you enjoy!)

"Sasuke you're going to be fine damn stop worrying" spoke up Suko to the panicking raven. Sasuke had been having mixed emotions about the marriage the whole day. As he stood there in surprisingly cream themed wedding clothes he couldn't help but feel that he might be making a mistake.

He wore a cream tux with a black buttoned shirt underneath and a black dahlia corsage over the right chest pocket side along with cream dress pants and black dress shoes. The groom's men wore the same thing except their undershirt was white instead of black as well as their corsage.

"What if he doesn't really want to marry m-"Sasuke come on really?-"No, no hear me out. I can't give him the family he deserves! The family I'm sure he wants to ha-"Sasuke you are his family. Trust me the last few days I've spent with you guys has proven that" Suko said with sincerity in his voice as he got up from the cream cushioned bench.

Over the past few months he and Sasuke had actually become quite the best of friends since he had to stay with them due to the whole FBI thing. Sasuke helped him get over his shyness, and he helped Sasuke to not be afraid to show more affection.

Naruto and Sasuke had decided to get married at the place where they'd first confessed their love to each other. Which was in Paris, France during one of their take-out missions. They had rented out the Georgia V hotel for their special day since that was the place they had also made love in for the first time.

The nostalgia feeling was definitely there.

"I know Suko, but god I feel awful…happy, excited, afraid, and something else. I have the cliché of all wedding feelings" the raven admitted as he looked in the mirror. Suko took a step beside Sasuke and smiled as he put his hand on the ravens back.

"Everything is going to be great. I bet Naruto is thinking the same thing about you right now. You both think you aren't good enough for each other, but that will never be true. The fact is you're so good that you're perfect. There will never be another." This made Sasuke smile as well as he hooked an arm around Suko's shoulders.

"Glad I didn't shoot you." Sasuke said as he hugged the boy slightly. Suko just laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Now let's go! Or Naruto will shoot both us" Suko spoke with a smile up at the raven whom agreed. They left the hotel room in rushed conversation on what was ready and what wasn't as they headed down to the ballroom.

~oOo~

"I look fat!" Naruto cried out as he looked over himself in the long mirror on the wall.

"Naruto you look breath taking hush!" Itachi said as he looked over the blonde making sure everything was on point. It was true Naruto did look ravishing. From the cream black dahlia flower trimmed veil to the elegant gown itself. A strapless high-low cream silk gown hugged the blonde's feminine frame.

It was solid around the torso, but went a little transparent around the waist on down with a short train behind it. Under the dress was a mini cream silk like skirt attached to the dress to hide the private section. The dress was adorned with thin floral black laces all around down to the train.

He wore matching traditional see through fingerless bridal gloves that looped onto the middle finger then stretched up to his elbow. The only difference was that they were pure black just like the black knee high laced wedding boots. Over all he looked pretty damn good for a man in a dress.

There weren't many bridesmaids, but Iruka. He wore a plain cream knee length strapless gown with a white corsage and heels. Itachi was in the groom's men attire as he walked over and adjusted veil on the blondes head.

"Itachi does Sasuke eve-"No! Don't even start. Naruto you two are getting married. This wedding is way overdue. Look at me" Itachi said as he turned the boys head to face him. Naruto almost lost balance for a sec, but quickly regained it.

"You and Sasuke are those type of people. You connect whether you want to or not, and you know it. If you run now Sasuke will just follow like an idiot. It goes the same for Sasuke if he ran. So basically you have no choice. " Itachi said to the crying blonde in his hands.

"Thank you so much" Naruto cried out as he hugged Itachi in a brotherly loving way. Itachi smiled, and hugged the blonde back, patting his head reassuringly.

"Stop crying you'll mess up all my hard work!" Itachi shouted playfully as he broke the hug. The older Uchiha pulled out handkerchief before lifting Naruto's veil to wipe his tears.

"Now... Do you still feel fat?" Itachi asked as he cleaned up the make-up smidges. Naruto nodded slightly smiling up at the man.

"Oh good. I didn't want to say anything, but you need to lay off the chocolate bun-buns. I know your stressed and all, but it was like putting a life saver around a beached whale getting you into that dress!" Itachi joked with the blonde making him go red faced with anger and embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill you" Naruto threatened the man with a smirk on his face.

"After the wedding Shamu. After the wedding…"

~oOo~

The wedding took place in the ballroom of the hotel. It looked like a usual altar set up with a black carpet isle and cream colored chairs adorned on either side with a few ice sculptures around. The buffet and the cake and such were in a separate room through glass doors from within the ballroom.

While the chairs were filled with allies and friends Sasuke stood there at the Altar with Itachi, Kakashi and Suko on his left. The priestess was an old friend of theirs named Tsunade. A big chested slightly angry woman, but still she was available for free, and she wouldn't allow them to use any other priest/priestess, so why not?

The music started by Gaara once everyone was calmed down. It was a beautiful song by two steps from hell called I'll love you forever. Sasuke was starting to breathe heavily as the song played causing Suko to pat him on the back to calm down.

Itachi smiled at this restraining from laughing at his hyperventilating brother.

After the first thirty two seconds of the song the lights dimmed and everyone's focus was on the double doors to the room. Those doors opened painfully slow revealing his stunning love standing there with his arm hooked around Iruka's own as he held a black dahlia cream mixed flower bouquet.

Sasuke stumbled forward blindly his heart picking up pace with the song a bit. Suko stepped up to hold him back.

"Yeah he looks amazing just wait man, wait" Suko whispered to the love-struck raven. Sasuke nodded, and took his spot back not once taking his eyes off the blonde whom just smiled through the veil at the raven. He was feeling everything he felt the first time he'd held the blonde.

They started the slow walk up to the altar letting the song take over the two lover's heart beats. By the time the little chorus hit strong the blonde was up at the altar being handed over to the raven. Itachi sniffled a little causing Suko to look back to see the man restraining from crying.

Suko just chuckled quietly as he turned his attention back to the couple. It seemed like a life time as the music quieted down for the priestess to speak. He went through all the traditional sayings of 'I do's' to the recital vows.

"Okay here it goes…. Naruto ever since we were kids I knew you'd be my partner forever. I never once wanted another...I know that you've been wanting to do this for a long time, and I'll admit I prolonged it. I wasn't sure about marrying you because of that fact that I felt inadequate, and I thought we had more time. But that day that I lost you for that brief moment my world came down, and I realized that life is a complete bitch. It'll take you away from me in a blink of an eye if I don't seize the opportunity properly. I've lied to you…and I've hurt you. These are things I swore I'd never do and I did. I promise from this day on I'll never hurt you, and I'll never lie to you. I'll be the man you truly deserve. You are my first best friend, my first rival, my first lover and my only world."

Naruto choked up slightly wanting to just attack the raven, and kiss all over his sweet dumb loving face, forcing all of his own emotions out at once on the man.

"Well-spoken Uchiha brat. Naruto?" Tsunade spoke with actual amazement in her voice before she turned to Naruto.

"Oh god um…My heart is about to burst out of my chest forgive me" the blonde mumbled out with a deep breath at the end getting a laugh out of everyone. Sasuke just smiled down at his partner as he squeezed the blonde's hand slightly letting him know it was okay.

"Alright, alright I'm good. How am I supposed to top that bastard? Ugh okay here I go. Sasuke you have always been a major part in my life. So major that if you were to be taken out of it I'd all but lose my mind, and or die. We've fought side by side through thick and thin since we were kids. You had my back, and I had yours. I'll admit the only reason I pressured you about getting married and such was because I was afraid of losing you to someone else. I thought that the quicker I got you tied down the less likely you'd leave me. I know it was stupid of me, but-"No it wasn't-"Shut up bastard let me finish. I didn't interrupt you did I?...Exactly, now what was I saying?...Oh yeah. But in the end if I had a chance to do it all over again I'd still do it. Because like it or not you are mine Uchiha. You are perfect for me in every way possible, and I hope I am for you-"You are perfect for me baby do-"God damnit Sasuke! Stop it before I slap you. Okay I love you there I'm done before I hurt this fool" the blonde raged as he pouted with his face flushed in embarrassment.

The guests laughed at their little feud while others were happy they weren't in a church. Sasuke smiled big at the furious blushing blonde, and wanted to take him in front of everyone.

"Okay onto the exchanging of the rings" Tsunade said quickly as she looked between the two. A little girl with pink hair popped up from amongst the guest with a pillow carrying two rings surprisingly not dropping them.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." Sasuke said as he picked up his ring, and placed it on the blonde's finger.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart" Naruto responded with the typical answer to the typical ring exchange phrase as he picked up the other ring and placed it on Sasuke's finger. The little girl ran back out of the room to join the other kids that didn't have to sit through the ceremony.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of….Florida, hell. I hereby pronounce you brat and brat. Sasuke you may kiss your brat." Tsunade said happily making the two shoot her a look before they attacked each other. Naruto had thrown the bouquet back into the crowd before he jumped onto the raven.

Sasuke caught the blonde, and held onto him supporting him up as they kissed each other passionately repeating 'I love you' between breaks. Everyone cheered and clapped for them. Itachi cried while hugging onto a surprised Suko as he himself watched the brawl over the bouquet of flowers.

Then the mayhem started. The bouquet fighters crashed into the ice glacier knocking it on the floor getting Itachi's furious attention.

"You beast! What the hell are you doing? You know how much that costs?!" the raven shouted as he let go of Suko, and stormed over to stop the mess. Suko stood there amused as he watched everyone. Half the guest were woman, and the ones that were men were their boyfriends that were now fighting over whose girlfriend kicked more ass.

Tsunade started to look around for a drink, and the allies that were business owners, like the one at the café, were fighting amongst each other about whose was better. Suko shook his head at the unneeded violence, but he was used to it now. He looked to see Kakashi and Iruka headed for the buffet room.

He turned to ask Sasuke and Naruto to see if they wanted to come, but they were now on the floor making out with each other a little to passionately as Sasuke was touching all up the blondes dress inappropriately while saying perverted things.

Atop the battle cries and the perverted language it sounded a little like this.

"I hope you whores know you're paying for this-"Dress is so fucking sexy on you Naruto I could just eat-"Ramen! Ha ramen is shit, and bad for your health sushi is a top-"Piss guzzling skank! I deserve to get married give me the damn-"Booze! Where the hell is the booze?!"

Suko chuckled to himself at the nonsense as he turned to leave for the buffet room.


End file.
